David Dino Wells Jr.
David R. Wells Jr.,imdb.comblackplanet.com also known as Dino Wells, is an African-American screenwriter and director; who appeared in 2005's TV series Prison Break season one. David started writing at the age of 9 short stories; notebook novels, by his mid teens; and his first script at the age of 20: No Pain, No Gain; which was later renamed, Game Of Inches. He began his acting career at the age of twenty two. David's first TV time came by way of Mama Flora's Family where he was cast as "Willie's friend" (Willie played by Blair Underwood). Later he moved onto Scream 2 in a non featured role as a college student. His career took a serious turn in 2004, when he landed a cameo role in the movie Glory Road, as "John Anderson". Soon after, Dino capitalized on the opportunity to work as a production assistant - furthering his knowledge of the production process. "Dino", born in Chicago, Illinois on November 3, 1970 to his mother is Gwen Anderson, (a high school graduate) and father David Wells Sr., a Viet-Nam veteran who served in the United States Marines. Dealing with tribulations throughout most of his life and the devastating divorce of his parents; Dino decided to pursue a boxing career as a young man. Raised in Chicago for most of his life, he also lived in a small town called Eufaula, Alabama. Within that span, he dealt with more he could handle, while trying to raise a son and daughter, all while fostering an entertainment career. Dino also served a short stint in the United States Army National Guard & Reserves. He took a few years off to weather the storms in his life, to refine his skills by taking a few acting and writing workshops. After Glory Road, he began to " break into the behind the scenes" as a production assistant on several films. The production assistant position afforded Dino to work prestigious directors and cinematographers, where he continues to gain knowledge and fostering the vision to become an Oscar winning director. Dino is driven by passion for the art of story telling while writing Jaw dropping, and page turning scripts. He's meeting and networking with key industry to bring his visions to life. Dino is determined to introduce his vision and tell his stories to the world. He is starting his independent film production company called: Crossing Path Entertainment and has teamed with world-renowned film consultant, Tanya Kersey - to help sharpen his message. Dino has numerous finished features, short scripts, and television concepts to deliver to a diverse audience. The main focus now is "TRYING TIMES" - a coming of age story about two teens: Timothy and Pashon, both from two very different backgrounds, dealing with the trials and tribulations of life. They face a collision course of drama, suspense, and life learning experiences that may bring them close or tear their families apart. Prison Break works Assistant *Production assistant - The Key Roles *Trumpets's right-hand man (Tonight, Bluff and J-Cat) *Rioting inmate (Riot, Drills and the Devil Part 1 and 2) Notes and references :